encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Get Up with It
worldbeat, psychedelic, avant-funk, experimental | Length = 123:52 | Label = Columbia | Producer = Teo Macero | Last album = Big Fun (1974) | This album = Get Up with It (1974) | Next album = Agharta (1975) }} Get Up with It is a compilation album by American jazz musician Miles Davis. Released by Columbia Records on November 22, 1974, it compiled songs Davis had recorded in sessions between 1970 and 1974, including those for the studio albums Jack Johnson (1971) and On the Corner (1972).Miles Davis.com In The Rolling Stone Album Guide (2004), J. D. Considine described the compilation's music as "worldbeat fusion". Recordings One track, "Honky Tonk," was recorded in 1970 with musicians such as John McLaughlin and Herbie Hancock. "Red China Blues" had been recorded in 1972 before On the Corner, while "Rated X" and "Billy Preston" were recorded later that year with the band heard on In Concert. The remaining tracks were from 1973 and 1974 sessions with his current band including Pete Cosey.[http://plosin.com/milesahead/Disco.aspx?id=GetUp-LP Miles Ahead discography] "He Loved Him Madly" was recorded by Davis as his tribute to then-recently deceased Duke Ellington, who used to tell his audiences "I love you madly." English musician Brian Eno cited it as a lasting influence on his own work. Critical reception | rev2 = Alternative Press | rev2Score = 5/5 | rev3 = MusicHound Jazz | rev3Score = 4/5 | rev4 = Penguin Guide to Jazz | rev4Score = | rev5 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev5Score = Rolling Stone 2004 |rev6 = Rolling Stone Jazz Record Guide | rev6Score = | rev7 = The Village Voice | rev7Score = A− }} In a contemporary review, Rolling Stone magazine's Stephen Davis praised Davis' adventurousness and direction of his rhythm band, whom he called a "who's who of Seventies jazz-rock". Robert Christgau of The Village Voice wrote that, although Davis' recent albums have sounded slapdash with "noodling over a pick-up rhythm section," he still plays Get Up with It "since it contains over two hours of what sometimes sounds like bullshit: it's not exactly music to fill the mind. Just the room." In a 1981 review, Christgau wrote that only two of the six shorter songs—"Maiyisha" and "Honky Tonk"—make up "more than good" background music, but the two long pieces "are brilliant: 'He Loved Him Madly,' a tribute to Duke Ellington as elegant African internationalist, and 'Calypso Frelimo,' a Caribbean dance broken into sections that seem to follow with preordained emotional logic." Alternative Press gave Get Up with It a rave review when it was reissued in 2000, calling it "essential ... the overlooked classic of psychedelic soul and outlandish improv ... representing the high water mark of Davis' experiments in the fusion of rock, funk, electronica and jazz". Stylus Magazine s Chris Smith said that it is "not an easy album to write, let alone think, about. It’s a bit more of an anything-goes hodgepodge than it is a sprawling masterwork, and is probably written about the least of all Miles’ electric work." Track listing All compositions by Miles Davis. ;Side one # "He Loved Him Madly" (1974) – 32:05 ;Side two "Maiysha" (1974) – 14:49 "Honky Tonk" (1970) – 5:54 "Rated X" (1972) – 6:49 ;Side three "Calypso Frelimo" (1973) – 32:10 ;Side four "Red China Blues" (1972) – 4:10 "Mtume" (1974) – 15:12 "Billy Preston" (1972) – 12:35 ;Note * The CD re-release merges sides one and two onto disc one and sides three and four onto disc two. Personnel "He Loved Him Madly" Recorded Columbia Studio E, New York City June 19 or 20, 1974 * Miles Davis — electric trumpet with wah-wah, organ * Dave Liebman — alto flute * Pete Cosey — electric guitar * Reggie Lucas — electric guitar * Dominique Gaumont — electric guitar * Michael Henderson — bass guitar * Al Foster — drums * James Mtume — percussion "Maiysha" Recorded Columbia Studio E, New York City October 7, 1974 * Miles Davis — electric trumpet with wah-wah, organ * Sonny Fortune — flute * Pete Cosey — electric guitar * Reggie Lucas — electric guitar * Dominique Gaumont — electric guitar * Michael Henderson — bass guitar * Al Foster — drums * James Mtume — percussion "Honky Tonk" Recorded Columbia Studio E, New York City May 19, 1970 * Miles Davis — trumpet * Steve Grossman — soprano saxophone * John McLaughlin — electric guitar * Keith Jarrett — electric piano * Herbie Hancock — clavinet * Michael Henderson — bass guitar * Billy Cobham — drums * Airto Moreira — percussion "Rated X" Recorded Columbia Studio E, New York City September 6, 1972 * Miles Davis — organ * Cedric Lawson — electric piano * Reggie Lucas — electric guitar * Khalil Balakrishna — electric sitar * Michael Henderson — bass guitar * Al Foster — drums * James Mtume — percussion * Badal Roy — tabla "Calypso Frelimo" Recorded Columbia Studio E, New York City September 17, 1973 * Miles Davis — electric trumpet with wah-wah, electric piano, organ * Dave Liebman — flute * John Stubblefield — soprano saxophone * Pete Cosey — electric guitar * Reggie Lucas — electric guitar * Michael Henderson — bass guitar * Al Foster — drums * James Mtume — percussion "Red China Blues" Recorded Columbia Studio E, New York City March 9, 1972 * Miles Davis — electric trumpet with wah-wah * Lester Chambers — harmonica * Cornell Dupree — electric guitar * Michael Henderson — bass guitar * Al Foster — drums * Bernard Purdie — drums * James Mtume — percussion * Wade Marcus — brass arrangement * Billy Jackson — rhythm arrangement "Mtume" Recorded Columbia Studio E, New York City October 7, 1974 * Miles Davis — electric trumpet with wah-wah, organ * Pete Cosey — electric guitar * Reggie Lucas — electric guitar * Dominique Gaumont — electric guitar * Michael Henderson — bass guitar * Al Foster — drums * James Mtume — percussion * Sonny Fortune — flute "Billy Preston" Recorded Columbia Studio E, New York City December 8, 1972 * Miles Davis — electric trumpet with wah-wah * Carlos Garnett — soprano saxophone * Cedric Lawson — fender rhodes electric piano * Reggie Lucas — electric guitar * Khalil Balakrishna — electric sitar * Michael Henderson — bass guitar * Al Foster — drums * James Mtume — percussion * Badal Roy — tabla References Bibliography * External links * Category:1974 compilation albums Category:Miles Davis compilation albums Category:Albums produced by Teo Macero Category:Jazz fusion compilation albums Category:Columbia Records compilation albums